


cas was drunk and of course deans cute

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post Season 8, human!Cas, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas drinks, Deans cute, and as it turns out they're  adorable.</p><p>(Okay sorry its 6 am and i should sleep i just needed to write sonething first, sorry if its terrible,  like i said, 6 am... also i re-read approximately none of this, oh dear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	cas was drunk and of course deans cute

"Hmmm you're cute"

Dean froze. They were in a bar somewhere in somewhere else. He didnt know, they'd just really needed a drink or ten. He should have remembered Cas was used to being almost completely unaffected by alcohol. He hadnt remembered and now the ex angel was plastered and smiling at him drunkenly.

"And you're wasted." Dean replied after an awkward pause, rolling his eyes and turning away like it was nothing.

"I am." Castiel laughed and took another sip of his beer. "I'm wasted and you're cute and Sam's somewhere taking his morphine and Metatron's in heaven and the angels have been stuck on earth for over a month now." There was a sad smile on his face as his finger lazily traced the circle of glass that was the top of his bottle.

"Seems like everyone's something."

Dean looked over at Cas for a moment before sighing and taking out his wallet.

"Alright, I think you've had just about enough there buddy" he muttered as he payed for their drinks and stood to leave.

He remembered dragging a very intoxicated Castiel out of the bar and into the passenger seat of the impala. He remembered glancing over at Cas, sleeping with his head leaning against the window as Dean took him home. He remembered getting home, checking on Sammy and then bringing Cas to a bedroom where he'd laine the sleepy little drunk down to rest for the night.

However, as it turned out, the asshole wasnt nearly as drunk as he was letting on, because the second Dean turned to leave Cas reached out fast as lightning and grabbed the front of his shirt.

Deans eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"... Cas, let go of my shirt."

The voice that came from the pile of Castiel and covers on the bed was soft and happy but just a little bit desperate.

"Stay?"

Dean watched as a head peeked out and two piercing blue eyes begged him not to go. He couldnt believe he was doing this. He sighed, took off his jacket and boots and lay down beside the dark haired moron grinning at him proudly. He glared back.

"You're cute."

There it was again. The first time Dean had written it off as a fluke but it had still made him pause for a moment. Now here he was, and the way Cas was looking at him...

"You are too."

Okay he really hadn't meant to say that, maybe the alcohol had affected him more than he'd thought.

"No, Dean, I mean it," and just like that Dean was frozen again and Cas was murmuring and curling up beside him. "I've always thought so, I just didn't say because I didn't think you'd like it."

Dean swallowed and tried not to take the drunken Castiel beside him too seriously.

"That's okay Cas, coming from you."

He heard himself say the words before he could stop them from leaving him lips.

"Fuck."

And then all of a sudden he felt lips on his own and they were warm and soft and tasted like beer and he could feel Castiels hands running thier fingers through his hair. Then he felt something soft and realized his own hands had made their way to the back of Cas' head. They laced themselves into the dark, dark brown. Dean had stopped thinking entirely and he felt the need for air but then, just as suddenly as it had started, it was over, and the face he had been kissing like it was the end of the world was smiling and lying on his chest, Castiel had passed out and Dean just lay there, watching him, completely dumbfounded, until even he couldn't stay conscious any longer.

 

He was awoken to the sound of someone moaning in pain.

"Dean," said Castiel urgently upon seeing that the hunter was awake. "Dean, my head. I think Meteatron may be trying to read my thoughts."  
Dean blinked and stared and then he blinked again.

"Last night," it appeared as though Cas wasnt done. "what happened? I dont remember a thing."

Of course.

"You got drunk." Stated dean, getting up and grabbing his belongings, "once we got back you passed out and so did I, apparently. And no. Thats not Metatron, that, is a hangover, welcome to humanity."

Once he was safely outside the room Dean collapsed against a wall.

What the fuck.

No really, what the fuck. A one minute make-out session between him and Cas, that only he remembered.

Great.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about it? What was wrong with him? This was Cas they were talking about. Used-to-be-like-a-brother-to-me, keeps-fucking-up, recently-fallen-angel Castiel. There was no way... fuck.

He heard another moan from inside the room.

"Hey"

He glanced upwards and Sam was looking at him suspiciously, a drip bag of pain killers plugged into his right forearm.

"Why do you look like you just found out Darth Vader was Luke's dad all over again?"

"What? Shut up Sammy. I just- "

There was another moan.

"Woah" said Sam peeking into the room beside him. "Is Cas oka-"

"Hangover. I'll get him some aspirin."

Before his brother could say another word Dean was heading for the kitchen, fast. This so wasn't happening. He didnt... He couldnt... Cas? How was... How did he feel... that way, about Castiel? The answer was simple of course, he didnt.

Thats what he told himself as he grabbed a bottle of pain killers and made his way back to the room with the fallen angel messaging his temples with frustration.

"Here."

Cas read the label and took the pills and then he looked at Dean.

"What did I... do?"

"What?"

For a second Dean was terrified Cas remembered. Terrified he had remembered those few moments of alcohol fueled embrace....

Terrified he regretted it. Terrified he hatted Dean for lying.

But then,

"I dont remember anything after my sixth drink."

"Yeah well, nothing out of the ordinairy there, and you were really too drunk by then to do much of anything, its fine."

Cas nodded and sat down on the bed.

"Do they always hurt this much?"

Dean looked down to see those eyes looking at him, those same ones that had told him to stay last night, stay with Castiel, in the room they were in right now.  
Before he knew what was happening he felt the lips, those same lips, on his own, and it was amazing. But this time, he realized, Cas hadnt kissed him, he'd kissed Cas.

He pulled back, staring at the angel in complete horror.

"I didn't mean- I never meant- no, fuck, that's a lie. I'm so sorry, I-"

And then this time, it was like the first time, because it was Cas who was kissing Dean, and Dean was kissing back and it was perfect.

Then there was the flash of a camera and the both pulled away to see Sam' standing in front of them, smirking and typing a message into his phone.

Cas was blushing and Dean was giving Sam the ultimate "what the fuck man?" glare and somewhere in the world Kevin Tran was swearing and scowling at his phone because he did in fact owe Sam Winchester 50 bucks.


End file.
